In order to ensure the proper operation of such a condenser with a good performance, it is necessary to generate a flow of air around the tubes, in a manner so as to facilitate the exchange of heat between the tubes and the air that surrounds them.
The document EP 0 578 549 describes a cooling aeraulics device comprising an air circulation conduit within the interior of which is housed an element to be cooled, in this case a braking rheostat. The conduit has front and rear portions, which form mobile scoops that can be deployed above the roof cowling of the rail vehicle, in order to divert a fraction of the air flowing along the vehicle in motion, so as to cause it to circulate around the element to be cooled.
However, such a cooling aeraulics device does not provide full satisfaction. The airflow passing through the conduit is vulnerable to mechanical failure of the actuating cylinders for actuating the front and rear portions. Thus, the solution with mobile scoops is not practical.
In addition, such a cooling aeraulics device is sensitive to the speed of the vehicle. At low speed, the flow of air brought over the element to be cooled is insufficient. At high speed, the boundary layer of air flow around the rail vehicle has the tendency to get separated and to move away from the external walls of the vehicle and move beyond the front and rear scoops. Due to thus, the flow of air captured by the device is insufficient to ensure effective cooling.
The document WO 2008/031752 discloses an aeraulic device comprising a conduit of which the profile, between a front opening for the intake of air and a rear opening for the discharge of exhaust air, evolves in a manner so as to generate an acceleration of the flow of air in the conduit by means of the Venturi effect.